A Lone Bar
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Miyaji isn't happy at first when he runs into Hayama Kotarou at a bar one night, but the younger male thinks that he can change that by shoving him into a dirty bathroom stall. [ Day Four: Bar (College AU) ] [ Written by Ryou ]


A Lone Bar

* * *

The last thing that Miyaji expected at some _random _lone bar in the middle of _nowhere _- was to be straddled by someone he had played against during his high school years - in some dirty bathroom stall, on top of a toilet covered with stickers.

Nope. He had originally planned to come here and have a few drinks, to celebrate his win against some rival school. Not to get pushed into the bathroom by a very drunk Hayama Kotarou, lips feverishly pressed against his in a sloppy battle for dominance.

* * *

It had all started out like any normal evening would. Miyaji had sat himself in the corner of the bar, his beer in hand, and phone in the other.

The feeling of victory was still pumping in his veins, as he put his beer down so he could form a text.

He was texting a friend in his mathematics class, asking him about the assignment the teacher had given earlier that day.

Miyaji hadn't been at class at all because his team had a game, which they had won; and had been excused from all classes.

He sent his text, and took another sip of his beer, waiting for his reply. A loud ruckus pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned in time to see an oddly familiar looking young male trip inside, nearly toppling to the floor.

The pale haired man collected a lot of stares, but he brushed them away by searching the bar, looking lost and confused.

Miyaji's eyes widened, and quickly looked away from the scanning eyes, hopping the male hadn't spotted him.

"Ah, Miyaji-san!"

It was too late, he had seen him...

Miyaji slowly turned, nodding in greeting. "Hey..." He motioned for the pale haired man to sit, despite wanting nothing more than to be alone in his corner.

"D- Do you recognize m- e?" The male asked, making Miyaji cringe at the drunken slur. Just as he was about to answer, the light haired male interrupted him.

"It's me, Hayama Kotarou! We-... We pla-"  
"Yeah, I know." Miyaji nodded hastily, giving an inaudible sigh.

"O- Oh, good." Hayama hiccupped, grinning.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here?" Miyaji asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me an' my friends were bar hopping... and I accidentally got sep- arated... from them,..." Hayama stuttered out, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to search the bar again, in case he had missed one of his friends.

To no hope, the drunk male turned back to Miyaji, giving him a sloppy grin. Miyaji gave him a strained smile, before looking back down at his cellphone, which had buzzed. He checked his message, and sighed.

Of course, his friend hadn't been in class, too busy skipping. Miyaji rolled his eyes in annoyance. He'll throw a pineapple at him... First he just needs to get a hole of Kimura. Or maybe just run him over... It depends on how he's feeling.

Hayama's drunken slurs pulled him from his thoughts once more, and he blinked, seeing the softer blond haired male grinning stupidly at him.

"Miyaji-san, you're really good at basketball, did I tell you? A- are you still playing? After high school?"

"Yeah... I actually had a game today." Hayama's loud gasp startled him, nearly making him drop his beer in the process of bringing it to his lips.

"Did you win!?" Hayama demanded, leaning forward over the table, giving Miyaji a piercing curious stare.

"Yeah, of course." Miyaji snorted, his pride getting the best of him.

"Of course!" Hayama agreed, practically sparkling at the older male. "You- You're so cool, Miyaji-san!" Hayama grinned toothily, giving Miyaji a thumbs up.

"I know." Miyaji didn't know if it was the alcohol going to his head, but he found himself replying and smirking at the blond in front of him, as if they were longtime friends. And he barely even knew the guy. "Well, what about you?" He found himself asking.

"Me? I- I'm still playing, if that's what you're asking." Hayama replied. Miyaji nodded, smiling.

"That's good." Miyaji nodded. "You were really good, with those dribbles..." Miyaji twitched, his memories drifting to the Shuutoku and Rakuzan match from their time in high school.

"Really? Thanks!" Again, Hayama practically sparkled at him, tilting his head to the side, reminding Miyaji of a puppy.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"You said I reminded you of a pup- _puppy_...?"

"I- I said that out loud?" Miyaji could feel his face flush from embarrassment, as he looked down at his beer.

"Yeah."

"_Oh_..." Miyaji took the beer, downing the rest so he could forget about his musings about the pale haired man. He slammed it on the table, and stood up to get another.

He found himself stumbling up to the bar, and he motioned the bartender over. "Tw- Two beers, please." He said, taking the money out. The bartender nodded, giving him two cold bottles of the same beer he had ordered before.

He took the two bottles back with him, sitting down heavily. He handed the younger male one, and immediately took a big swig of his, wanting to drown his thoughts from his head.

Hayama blinked, and grinned once more before taking the offered beer. He, too, took a big swig of it, before placing it down in front of him with a loud clang. "Thank-... you." He hiccupped, giggling.

Miyaji gave him another nod, tilting the beer back to empty the rest into his mouth.

"Hey, you wanna like... do something?" Hayama asked, appearing dazed as he fiddled with his beer, grinning deviously.

* * *

That, is how he ended up in this situation. He had agreed to Hayama's question, and then waited a minute until asking what they were going to do.

The pale blond haired male blinked at him, before he leaned in close to smash his lips against Miyaji's.

If it was any normal day, Miyaji would have shoved him away. It might have been the alcohol that responded to the male, or it just might have been him. But then again, today wasn't normal, he decided.

The memory of his friends telling him he needed to stop being so strict and to get laid filled his mind; and he crushed his lips against Hayama's.

The younger male pulled away, laughing as he stood up, pulling the other blond up with him. Miyaji was aware of the various looks and stares they got, but hey, he was drunk. He didn't give a single shit.

* * *

Miyaji groaned as his back hit the toilet, knocking the breath out of him. He sucked air in, and smirked as Hayama straddled him, his mouth pressing onto his, needy and begging.

Hayama wrapped his arms around Miyaji's neck, grinding his hips into the blond's hastily as he sloppily kissed his chapped lips.

Miyaji responded by rolling his hips up, his arms gripping Hayama's waist. Said man pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing surprisingly smooth pale skin. Miyaji's lips found Hayama's neck, as he nipped and sucked on the skin.

Hayama moaned deeply, wiggling out of his pants and boxers, freeing his cock. Miyaji quickly unzipped his pants, pulling his penis free from his boxers. He stroked himself, feeling his cock harden as Hayama mashed his lips against his once more.

He tugged the shorter male forward, his hand reaching around his waist to hold him close to his body. Miyaji held his fingers up to Hayama, who took them into his mouth. He sucked on them almost greedily, before Miyaji decided that his fingers were slicked enough. He pulled them out with a small _pop_, and trailed his fingers lightly against Hayama's heated skin, before sticking one inside the male.

Hayama groaned, arching his back so he could give the blond better access. He nuzzled in the dip of Miyaji's neck, and stroked Miyaji as the older male fingered him, coating Miyaji with his pre-cum.

Miyaji added a second, and soon a third finger, restlessly pumping his fingers in and out of the younger male.

"Pl- please..." Hayama moaned out, grinding against Miyaji's fingers. Miyaji nodded, not trusting his voice enough to say anything, and pulled his fingers free of Hayama. Hayama shifted, and held onto Miyaji's cock as he lined himself up. He slowly sank down; throwing his head back at the pure ecstasy he received.

Miyaji also moaned loudly from the heat that surrounded his shaft, and he immediately began moving his hips upward.

Hayama gripped Miyaji's shoulders, moaning and mewling as he moved his body up and down in time with Miyaji's thrusts.

"Ahh! Mi- Miyaji-san!" Hayama cried, angling his hips as he continued to bring himself down on Miyaji's member, gasping as it repeatedly grazed against his prostate. Miyaji helped move the male on him, his fingers tight against his pale skin as he snapped his hips up. He would probably leave marks, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

His breaths came out in uncontrolled pants and gasps, finding that Hayama's and his moans echoed in the small bathroom at the no name bar. He shifted, before he sped up his thrusts, earning a loud cry from the man on top of him.

"Th- there!" Hayama gasped out, his grip tightening on Miyaji's shoulders. "Miyaji-san!" He moaned, sweet and soft.

Miyaji let a long moan out, feeling himself cum inside the boy, his vision darkening as heat pooled from his body. Hayama groaned loudly, arching as his orgasm followed right after.

They sat there, panting and catching their breaths in the afterglow of their orgasms, before sharing a look. For some reason, Miyaji started to laugh. This caused Hayama to stare at him, before he, too, joined in on the laughter.

* * *

Ryou: Is this really the first story for Miyaji/Hayama?... Cause I'd feel happy if it was... c: It's sad that there's no other stories for these two. I've read a few doujinshi's of them, in college or something, which this was inspired from. But, they obviously aren't going to the same college in this. Anyways, thanks for reading! Even though I was a little behind on the time... I kinda slept the whole day away.


End file.
